


Kidnapping for Dummies [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Sandwiches, Secuestro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Contratan a un grupo para secuestrar a Joe.No resulta como lo esperaban.(Basado en el meme ‘tú no lo tienes, él te tiene.’)
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Kidnapping for Dummies [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kidnapping for Dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322356) by [Amiril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril). 



> The Old Guard llegó este 2020 para patearme en la cara con su perfección, sobre todo con la relación de Joe y Nicky. Entonces vine a AO3, encontré esta maravilla de historia y le pedí hacer la traducción a @Amiril (¡muchas gracias una vez más por decir que sí!), so... aquí estamos. 
> 
> Espero la disfruten tanto como yo y sigan dando amor tanto a la película como a los comics como a todo el mundo de TOG.

Lo que nadie te dice sobre la vida criminal es que a menudo es muy, muy aburrida.

Vigilar. Acechar. Seguir a tus objetivos hasta la farmacia y verlos comprar artículos de baño. Martin siempre es el más precavido –con chaquetas de doble uso, los escondites planeados, incluso con los trabajos que escogen-, pero la mayoría del tiempo, las personas ni siquiera son lo suficientemente cautelosas como para justificar su arduo trabajo, mucho menos _apreciarlo_.

“Siempre te dije que te convirtieras en anestesiólogo,” le dijo su madre la última vez que él se quejó. “Pagan igual de bien y no tienes que ponerte en riesgo. ¡A veces incluso es letal! Así como a ti te gusta.”

Pero si hiciera eso, cómo podría experimentar la diversión sin fin de ver a su objetivo –un hombre de aspecto medio oriental vistiendo un suéter y que parece reparar osos de peluche para ganarse la vida- deliberar cuál es la pieza _indicada_ de pollo. Para luego añadirla a su canasta. Y luego ir a pagar, charlando casualmente con el cajero.

_Piensa en el dinero_ , se dice Martin a sí mismo. _Piensa en el dinero_. Sin importar qué tan agradable luzca, su objetivo –identificado solo como ‘Joe’- es cercano al hombre que robó planes de armas muy importantes, y cuando Martin los consiga, será lo suficientemente rico para retirarse unos meses y dar paseos por El Camino.

Su objetivo toma la bolsa y sale caminando por las puertas de vidrio corredizas. Martin oprime el botón de su radio que enviará un beep a sus hombres esperando en el frente, y luego se palmea el bolsillo como si hubiera olvidado su tarjeta de crédito, deja la barra de pan que había estado sosteniendo y lo sigue afuera.

Rod y los dos Matts ya lo tienen acorralado en el callejón lateral para cuando llega allí, y Martin hace una nota mental de felicitarlos más tarde por su buen desempeño.

“Woah, woah,” su objetivo está diciendo, sin tener las manos en alto. “No tengo mucho dinero, pero es suyo si lo quieren.”

“No queremos tu dinero,” el Matt alto responde, blandiendo su arma. “Súbete al auto.”

“No, primero danos tu celular,” dice el Matt bajito. “ _Luego_ subes al auto.”

“No, no te muevas.” Interviene Rod. “Revisaré tus bolsillos.”

Su objetivo arquea las cejas, pero no dice nada. Tampoco se ve particularmente preocupado. Algo en su expresión hace que Martin eleve más su arma y espera no tener que disparar. No hay cámaras aquí, y tanto Rod como él están obstaculizando la vista desde la calle, pero el sonido de un disparo no hará perfecto su escape, y Martín quiere el trabajo perfecto. Nada rastreable.

Rod palmea al objetivo, extrayendo una billetera, un celular, un cuchillo retractable y una pequeña pistola que estaba escondida bajo el suéter. Martin vuelve a evaluar su primera impresión de este sujeto.

“Entra al auto,” dice él, esperando sonar intimidante.

“Muy bien, muy bien.” Su objetivo mira por encima de su cabeza. “¿Es el auto verde o el negro?”

“El negro,” el Matt bajito afloja el arma, revisa su bolsillo delantero y luego el trasero, saca las llaves del auto y presiona el botón de desbloqueo. Martin decide que solo Rod tendrá la felicitación.

Pero consiguen esposar al hombre, ponerlo en el auto, lanzar su teléfono a la caneca de basura más cercana, y ahora están de camino sin ningún problema, así que lo contará como una victoria. Su cautivo aún se ve muy tranquilo, pero puede ser que esté en shock. O tal vez ha sido entrenado para esto. Y si ha sido entrenado para esto, entonces su cliente realmente los jodió y Martin va a pedir mucho más dinero al final.

“¿Puedo preguntar a dónde me llevan?” pregunta el cautivo con el tono de alguien que espera una fiesta sorpresa.

“Puedes preguntar,” dice Rod. Se cree tan gracioso.

“¿A dónde me llevan?”

“A un lugar donde tus amigos serán capaces de ir a buscarte una vez entreguen el disco duro que robaron. O, si deciden no hacer eso, a un lugar donde podamos convencerte de decirnos dónde encontrar dichos amigos.”

“Oh.” El cautivo se recuesta en su asiento. “Está bien.” 

«—»

Lo llevan a un almacén abandonado (“Cliché,” se había quejado Martin. “Práctico,” Rod había contrarrestado) y lo colocan en una silla de metal, donde conectan sus esposas a un perno en el piso por medio de cadenas.

“Hey, hombre,” el cautivo dice, mirando al Matt alto. “Hay un sándwich en mi bolsa de compras, ¿me lo puedes dar? No pude almorzar.”

“Claro,” dice el Matt alto, porque es un idiota. Antes de que Martin pueda objetar, Matt está sosteniendo el sándwich al nivel de la boca de Joe para que éste pueda morder justo como una jirafa masticando un árbol.

“¿Qué mierda?” pregunta Martin.

“Bueno, es verdad que no lo dejamos almorzar. Y no es como que puedas asesinar a alguien con un sándwich de pollo.”

“Siendo sinceros, podría haber cortado un pequeño agujero en la envoltura y envenenarlo,” el cautivo dice alrededor de su bocado de pan y lechuga. “Pero si lo hubiera hecho, no me lo estaría comiendo. No me gusta ser envenenado.” Da otro mordisco. Mastica. “Estos son muy buenos. ¿Los han probado?”

“No me gustan los sándwiches prefabricados,” dice Rod desde su lugar cerca a la ventana. “O son frescos o nada.”

“En _The Walking Bread_ hacen unos sándwiches espectaculares.” El Matt alto ajusta sus dedos en la envoltura para que le sea más fácil al cautivo dar su próxima mordida. “¿Has estado ahí alguna vez?”

“Es el lugar en Claremont, ¿verdad?” el cautivo pregunta. “He estado por ahí, pero jamás he entrado.”

“Oooh, amo ese lugar. Tienes que probarlo alguna vez. Uh,” el Matt más bajo mira alrededor, al parecer recordando con quién está hablando. “Una vez que tus amigos nos den el disco duro. Por supuesto. Así no tendremos que matarte antes de que puedas comer el sándwich que mereces.”

El cautivo sonríe. “Eres dulce,” dice, y los dos Matts prácticamente _sonríen_.

Por amor a Dios. Así sea genial tener a un rehén que no esté llorando de miedo, toda esta situación es ridícula. “Llamaré a tus amigos,” dice Martin, “no hablarás hasta que te lo diga y dirás solo lo que _yo_ te diga, ¿entendido?”

“Un segundo.” El cautivo mira su último trozo de sándwich, que es apenas lo suficientemente grande para que el Matt alto lo sostenga. “Si giro la cabeza, ¿podrías dejarlo caer en mi boca?”

“Seguro,” responde el Matt alto. “Solo cuida de no ahogarte.”

Sería una buena madre pájaro, si fuera hembra, y un ave, en lugar de un Especialista en Adquisiciones. _Jesucristo_. Martin espera que el cautivo termine de masticar (ruidosamente) y tragar (con un eructo solo por efecto especial) antes de apuntarle a la cabeza con el arma.

“Sabemos que tu asociado tiene el disco duro. Dime cómo lo contactamos.”

“Podrías intentar con un email,” dice el cautivo. “Aunque no es muy bueno respondiendo esos. Es mucho mejor con el WhatsApp. Le gusta el color del fondo.”

Martin quiere golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, pero eso no sería muy profesional, y él _es_ un profesional, incluso si el resto de su equipo lo ha olvidado. “¿Sabes su número de teléfono?”

“Deberías haberlo conseguido antes de deshacerte de mi celular.”

Martin dispara al suelo, justo al lado del pie del cautivo, y todos saltan. Hace eco alrededor del almacén de cemento, y sus oídos pitan –aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar el sonido de los dos Matt maldiciendo.

“Muy bien.” El cautivo aún no se ve muy amenazado, pero si está cooperando, Martin aceptará lo que pueda conseguir. “Es-”

“Espera un segundo, tengo que…” Martin saca su propio teléfono –seguro y no rastreable, muchas gracias- para abrir el teclado. “Bien, estoy listo.”

El cautivo le da un número internacional, y Martin espera haberlo convencido con el acto de _si nos engañas, te torturaremos,_ así sea por un momento.

Suena una, dos veces-

“ _Pronto_ ,” una voz dice al otro lado de la línea y Martin se aclara la garganta.

“¿Estás solo?” Intenta hacer que su voz suele tan profunda y aterradora como sea posible. Tal vez deberían haber hecho una video llamada, para poner el ambiente -pero no quiere dar ninguna pista de su locación.

Una pausa. “¿ _Quién es_?” Es la voz de un hombre con acento. Italiano, presuntamente, pero no es como cualquiera de los otros acentos que Martin ha escuchado.

“Mi nombre no es importante. El disco duro que robaste sí lo es. Ciertas partes están muy interesadas en recuperarlo. Tenemos a tu asociado, Joe, para arreglar eso. Ahora, ¿estás solo?”

Otra pausa. “¿ _Esto es como una llamada de rescate_?”

“Seguro.”

“ _Sí, estoy solo. Déjame hablar con Joe.”_

“¿Qué?”

“ _Dijiste que lo tenías. Pruébalo. Déjame hablar con él.”_

Martin se gira hacia donde su cautivo está sentado. Aun se ve calmado y paciente, y Martin está a punto de volverse _loco_. “Te pondré en altavoz. Di hola, Joe.”

“¡Hola!” grita el cautivo, como si estuviera en TV.

“¿ _Estás bien, amor_?”

Martin levanta las cejas, esperando que el cautivo recuerde sus instrucciones. De otra forma, Martin tendrá que pedirle a Matt que le golpee la mandíbula, y los Matts probablemente no estarán muy felices con la idea.

“Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me dejaron comer mi sándwich y todo. Están siendo buenas personas.”

“Algo que podría cambiar en cualquier momento,” añade Martin con rapidez. “Si no nos das el disco duro.”

“… _Voy a ponerte en espera.”_

Bien. Si está intentando rastrear la llamada, se dará cuenta muy pronto de que no puede.

“¿ _Amor_?” pregunta Rod. “¿Están juntos?”

El cautivo sonríe con una expresión soñadora para nada congruente con estar encadenado a una silla en un almacén abandonado. “Él es el amor de mi vida.”

“Qué bueno por ti, hombre. Siempre es genial cuando las personas logran que funcione. Especialmente en nuestro tipo de trabajo.”

Martin es consciente de que Rod se divorció recientemente, pero eso no significa que deba apoyar las relaciones de _criminales peligrosos_. A excepción de las del equipo. Obviamente. Si Martin alguna vez sale con alguien –algo difícil, ya que no puede explicar su trabajo, y salir con alguien del mismo negocio es un dolor de cabeza- quisiera tener el apoyo de Rod.

“ _Okey, volví_ ,” el hombre del teléfono dice y Martin se aclara la garganta.

“Dejarás el disco duro en un lugar específico en aproximadamente una hor-”

“ _No, no lo creo.”_

Eh… ¿qué? “¿No?”

“ _La información en el disco duro podría lastimar a un montón de personas. Me temo que tendrá que quedarse con nosotros.”_

¿El cautivo estaba mintiendo sobre su relación? “¿Eres consciente de que tenemos a tu pareja? Hay un arma apuntándole ahora mismo.” Martin le hace una señal al Matt bajito, quien levanta el arma, vacilante.

“ _Sí, tú no lo tienes_ ,” el hombre probablemente italiano responde. “ _Él te tiene a ti. Así que… buena suerte.”_

La línea se corta.

«—»

Ser secuestrado no es como Joe quiere pasar una tarde, _jamás_ , pero puede ser interesante. Incluso entretenido en ocasiones, siempre y cuando haya establecido que los secuestradores no tienen ni idea de quién es.

Y es seguro que estos no la tienen. Lo que significa que tendrán un día mucho _peor_ que el suyo, pobres niños. Puede ser que quien los contrató los haya tendido frente a él como presas fáciles, o Copley está haciendo tan buen trabajo cubriendo las huellas del equipo que esto es solo una represalia humana fallida por su último trabajo. Espera que sea la segunda opción, pero siempre es mejor verificar.

Si los hubiera enfrentado frente al supermercado, asegurarse de ello habría sido mucho más difícil. También significaría que el equipo tendría que irse de la ciudad, y tanto Andy como Nile estaban entusiasmadas por ver una exhibición en el museo de arte local.

Así que… la mejor opción era ser secuestrado.

“ _Buena suerte_ ,” dice Nicky, de esa forma que opta cuando intenta no reírse. Joe sonríe, asegurándose de mantener las manos detrás de la espalda, donde los dedos dislocados hace tiempo ya sanaron.

“¿Qué significa eso?” demanda el líder. Es un hombre alto con desafortunados parches en el cabello –a Joe le recuerda aquel chico que conocía durante la primera guerra mundial. “¿Qué significa eso?”

El hombre de la camisa azul aún sigue junto a la ventana, arma apuntando al suelo. El que le dio el sándwich está a su alcance, arma enfundada. El sujeto con el tatuaje en el cuello es el único en posición de dispararle, pero parece bastante reacio a toda la situación en sí. Es muy poco probable que tenga un dedo en el gatillo.

Así que Joe deja caer las esposas, y para cuando los secuestradores terminaron de parpadear, él está de pie, con el arma del Hombre Sándwich en mano y apuntando al líder. “Significa que me dirás exactamente lo que te dijeron a ti cuando los enviaron a secuestrarme.”

“¿En serio, amigo?” el Hombre Sándwich pregunta.

“Lo siento _mucho_.” Han sido muy amables, siendo secuestradores y todo. “Pero me gustaría llegar a casa para la cena.” Tendrá que volver a la tienda, porque para cuando hayan terminado aquí, el pollo ya se habrá descongelado hace mucho. En el peor de los escenarios, Nicky y él tendrán que celebrar su aniversario mañana; aunque no es como que tengan una fecha exacta. Se conocieron por primera vez cuando las flores nacían y se besaron por primera vez en otoño.

“Matt, ven aquí,” dice el líder, y tanto el Hombre Sándwich como el sujeto del tatuaje empiezan a moverse. “No. El Matt alto.”

Suspirando, Joe apunta el arma al Hombre Sándwich. Si el líder decide que el hombre es una víctima aceptable, entonces le dispararan a Joe de una u otra forma, y tendrá que matarlos a todos. “Quédate ahí.”

El más alto Matt se congela.

“No quiero herirlos,” dice Joe. “Realmente me gustaría que me dijeran lo que necesito saber para que todos podamos vivir y comer sándwiches increíbles algún día. Pero si me disparas, entonces tendré que matarte, y luego tendré que dejar el país y no podré ir a ese restaurante que recomendaste. No quieres eso. Así que, por favor, dile a tus hombres que bajen las armas.”

El líder mira al Matt más alto, luego al más bajo y finalmente a la ventana. Sus hombres lo observan de vuelta con expresiones que indican que claramente no quieren morir.

“Cuatro contra uno. ¿Esas son tus buenas expectativas?”

“He ido contra grupos más grandes que el de ustedes y fui el único que salió con vida.” Joe no tienen ninguna _prueba_ , pero ha tenido miles de años para practicar el verse aterrador.

Y estos hombres no parece que hubiesen estado en muchas peleas.

Pronto, el líder asiente y los otros dos se relajan, bajando sus armas. “El cliente dijo que eras de bajo riesgo. No nos están pagando suficiente por esta mierda.”

Eso es casi insultante. “¿Bajo riesgo?”

“Dijo que estabas asociado con un grupo de ladrones corporativos.”

“Mi Nicky sí es un buen criminal corporativo.” Andy y Nile vestidas con trajes hechos a la medida también fueron muy convincentes. _Sé que no es su tipo de trabajo,_ había dicho Copley, _pero si las cosas no marchan bien, será un desastre para todos._

Y había peores formas de pasar una semana que disfrazándose.

“Dime quién es el cliente.”

“No es de la compañía a la que robaron, aunque supongo que también los están buscando. Solo alguien más que quería el disco en el mercado. Aunque bien podrían querer subastarlo. Es todo lo que sé sobre ellos, y es todo lo que saben de ti.”

Podría estar mintiendo, pero Joe también ha pasado un montón de tiempo aprendiendo a identificar cuando alguien está mintiendo mientras le apuntan con un arma. Este sujeto solo parece harto de todo.

“¿Cuánto les iban a pagar?”

El líder suspira. “Dos millones.”

“Demonios, de verdad te estafaron. Ese disco vale muchos miles más.”

“Aw, ¿de nuevo?” el hombre que no se llama Matt intercede. “ _Tenemos_ que aprender a negociar mejor, Martin.”

“Cállate,” dice Martin. “Aun así harán nuestras vidas miserables si no conseguimos el disco, así que no podemos simplemente dejarte ir. Lo siento.”

“¿Los mataran?” Joe no debería estar considerando ayudar a una banda criminal. Siguen siendo malas personas que han lastimado a otros.

“Peor,” responde el Matt del tatuaje. “ _Arruinarán_ nuestra reputación. Nunca conseguiremos un trabajo de nuevo. Tendremos que recurrir a secuestrar, como, niños ricos o así.”

No importa. “¿Han considerado estar en un campo de trabajo diferente?” sugiere Joe. “Este parece muy peligroso.”

“Mi hermana _es_ una consejera laboral,” aporta Matt el alto. “He estado pensando en llamarla.”

Martin frunce el ceño. “¿Desde cuándo?”

“Desde que ese Influencer me rompió los dedos. Dolió muchísimo.”

“Haz eso,” sin bajar el arma, Joe recoge su bolsa de compras. El pollo puede que no sirva, pero todo lo demás debería estar bien.

Todos habían estado mirando a Joe, no hacia la ventana, lo que significa que no notaron la sombra. Así que se llevan más que una sorpresa cuando la puerta explota para revelar a Nicky, Any y Nile, armas en alto y viéndose completamente impresionantes.

“¡No disparen!” grita Joe. “No disparen. Me estaba yendo.”

Ahora son cuatro contra cuatro, en lugar de uno contra cuatro; los secuestradores se ven mucho más felices de dejar caer sus pistolas.

“Te estabas tardando,” explica Nile. “Estuvimos esperando afuera por diez minutos. Nicky estaba preocupado.”

“¡No estaba preocupado!” Nicky agarra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Joe cuando llega a él, dándole un beso rápido en los labios. “ _Tal vez un poco preocupado_ ,” añade en italiano.

“Estaba descubriendo quién los contrató. Al parecer es alguien que quiere empezar una guerra de apuestas por el disco duro.”

Andy se ríe. “Será difícil dado los efectos del agua salada en la electrónica.”

“¿La _qué_?” pregunta Martin. Tras el ceño fruncido de Andy, vuelve a colocar las manos al aire.

“Oh, olvidé decírselos. Lo rompimos en pedazos y lo arrojamos al océano. ¡Buena suerte!” Joe jala Nicky con él a través de la puerta, y las otras dos los siguen un minuto después. Su auto alquilado está estacionado al lado del de los secuestradores –cuyos neumáticos se ven sospechosamente desinflados.

“¿ _Realmente estás bien_?” pregunta Nicky y Joe se detiene para besarlo por mucho más tiempo que antes. Está bastante seguro de que el hombre cuyo nombre jamás aprendió los está mirando por la ventana, pero Nile aún tiene el arma afuera, así que es poco probable que dispare.

“Estoy bien,” dice, cambiando a inglés. “Pude deshacerme de ellos desde el inicio, pero quería saber para quién trabajaban. ¿Cómo me encontraron?”

“En caso de duda, primero verificar los almacenes abandonados,” dice Nile. “Y ayuda que hayan parqueado el auto en frente.” Se sube al asiento del copiloto sin preguntar si Joe lo quiere, algo de mal gusto si éste no quisiera el asiento trasero de todas formas para poder acurrucarse con Nicky.

“¿Podemos pasar por la tienda de regreso a casa?” pregunta mientras conducen lejos. “Necesito más pollo.”

«—»

Están saliendo de la ciudad cuando pasan por un letrero familiar.

“Ooh, deberíamos detenernos aquí,” dice Joe. “Escuché grandes cosas de este lugar.”

“Seguro.” Andy da una vuelta brusca para parquear en el estacionamiento, lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojar a los otros tres entre sí. “Me quedaré en el auto, tráeme lo que se vea más sabroso.”

“También me quedo,” dice Nile con rapidez. Parece haber asumido Vigilar a Andy como su misión personal, y Andy aun no le ha dicho que se detenga. “¿Para mi algo de jamón y queso?”

Así que son Nicky y Joe quienes entran al restaurante, sin sostenerse de las manos pero tan cerca que parece que lo hicieran. Porque Nile no es la única protectora en este grupo, sin importar cuántas veces Joe dijera que tenía todo bajo control.

Tampoco es como si no sintiera lo mismo si estuviera en los zapatos de Nicky.

El menú cuelga sobre el mostrador, escrito en una fuente colorida con muchas caricaturas de zombies. Joe está tan distraído leyendo que le toma un momento reconocer al empleado frente a él.

El empleado que palideció de repente.

“¿Trabajo nuevo?” pregunta Joe.

“Sí,” el Matt más alto responde. “Sí, el anterior no… no estaba funcionando.”

“¿Reputación?”

“En la cañería. Por fortuna eso no importa aquí. Uh, ¿puedo tomar sus órdenes?”

Joe ordena y sostiene la mano de Nicky –parcialmente para confortarlo y parcialmente para detenerlo- mientras su pareja le lanza dagas con los ojos a su ex secuestrador.

“Por cuenta de la casa,” dice Matt cuando Joe intenta pagar. “¡Gracias por venir al _The Walking Bread_! Nunca vuelvan, por favor.”


End file.
